Beatiful One, Beautiful Child
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: The Diciplinary Committee. Fujin and Seifer love each other but are they to blind to see it? When Squall and Fujin start getting close...what will become of Seifer?
1. She Smiled Sweetly

Beautiful One, Beautiful Child  
  
Chapter 1 ~ She Smiled Sweetly  
  
( One day at the Orphanage)  
  
The little blonde boy sat anxiously at the window. "Matwon, when's he coming? The new little boy?" The tall women patted him on the head smiling. "Patience Seifer. And they will be here soon." "But how soon?" He wailed, anxious for new playmates that he could make friends with. Matron sighed exasperated. "Soon, my little knight, very soon." She said this softly as she patted his head once more and left him waiting by the window. An hour passed. Then two. Seifer was about to give up when the black social workers car pulled into the Orphanage. "Yay! Dere here Dere here!!!" He jumped up and down and ran outside to greet the new kids.  
  
Once outside Seifer waited for the two children to get out of the car, standing shyly (as shy as Seifer got) behind Matron. A silver hair little girl with red eyes climbed out of the car, then a brown haired little boy. Matron gently pushed Seifer forward to met them. "Hi, I'm Seifer." He smiled really wide and the girl said her name sweetly. "Fujin." "Oh isn't she sweet?" Matron said cooing a bit. "That's a funny name for a girl." Seifer told her, scratching his head a bit. Then the 'sweet' little girl kicked him in the shin. HARD. The other little boy laughed as Seifer jumped around holding his shin. "What's so funny about that?" "She does that all the time, ya know?" "What's your name?" "Raijin, ya know?" "Seifer. You'll like Matron, she's weally nice." Fujin, who'd been silent through all of this, piped up quietly. "Matron, nice?" She seemed almost afraid of Matron when she came near, dashing to hide behind Raijin. "Yeh, you'll see. Come on let's go play, there's a little beach by de house." He smiled again and offered his hand to her. She smiled slightly and took it, pulling Raijin along by her other hand. "Isn't that nice?" Matron said, thinking out loud, and headed back into the house.  
  
Down by the shore, Seifer showed them his secret cove. "Only we know about it. It'll be our secret k?" Fujin and Raijin nodded in agreement. Seifer drew lines in the sand. "What wrong?" Fujin asked softly. Seifer looked into her pretty red eyes and sighed. "You're the only fwiends I gots, no one else like me." Fujin hugged him from one side and Raijin from the other. "We'll be your fwiends, forever. We'll be a posse, ya know?" "Weally?!" "Weally." Fujin concluded, and they shook on it, promising that from that day on, they'd be a posse for ever. "Seifer! Raijin, Fujin. Come on! Dinner's ready!" Matron's voice called from far away. "Hurry! Or we'll be late!" Seifer pulled 'Fuu' and 'Rage' along into the orphanage, smiling proudly as he dragged his sandy posse into the kitchen.  
~*~  
  
A/N: Awww I just LOVE little kids.ain't they sweet?! Heh suckers.anywho. whatchya think? Continue? .This is fun.have a good idea for following chappies so tell meh whatchya think k? k.  
  
Ja: Stupid author's notes Ultimate: Hey! (kicks shin) 


	2. Invaded

**_Chapter Two_**--- **_Invaded_**

"I know he's difficult and arrogant but you have no choice Fujin?" Edea told the girl firmly.

"WHY?"

"One, no one else can stand him and Two," Edea paused looking at the silver haired girl pointedly.

"No one else can stand him." Fujin threw up her hands and growled in frustration as she slammed the door. Fujin stalked down the halls of Balamb, students staying well out of her way. '_Well better set rules..damnit Seifer! You know I like to be alone!'_ She thought bitterly. A the moment, she hated her friend with a passion. Savagely, Fujin typed in her code and threw open the door. Seifer was unpacking his things.

"Oh, hey Fuu."

"GET. STRAIGHT. **MY **ROOM. **MY **STUFF. **_MY _**RULES." She narrowed her eye and glared angrily at him.

"Why are you being so difficult about this?!" He asked her frustrated.

"LIKE. PRIVACY. YOU. INVADE."

"I'll stay on my side you stay on yours!" Seifer glared back at her.

"ONE BATHROOM. ONE BED. ONE DOOR." Fujin pointed out the critical error in his plan. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Fuu, but no one else will take me."

"NO. ONE. CAN STAND. YOU." Seifer shrugged.

"Typical."

"PAIN!!!!" She yelled at him and stalked off, slamming the second door of the day. Fujin was often judged primarily because of the way she looked and talked. Mean, short-tempered and speech impaired. That was who everyone else knew. The real Fujin two people and two people alone knew.

Spotting Raijin in the cafeteria, Fujin sat down, crossing her arms and legs angrily and glared at him.

"What?"

"KNOW. WHAT."

"No I don't know, ya know?"

"SEIFER. MY ROOM. YOU TAKE."

"Whoa, no way. He only listens to you, ya know?" Fujin sighed and rubbed her temples. 12 am noon and already Seifer was a pain in the ass. Figures.

'_Geez, didn't think she's be so pissed off about it.'_ Seifer thought to himself after Fujin's grandslam exit.

'_This is Fujin. She likes to be alone and your crowding her.' _He sighed. Fujin had been his best friend since he was four. Hell, he knew her better then she did. And viceversa. '_Better go do some damage control.'_Throwing his bag into the closet, Seifer headed down to the cafeteria.

---

" Here he comes...be nice, ya know?" Fujin glowered. "Hey Fuu." Seifer said sitting down. Fujin kicked him under the table.

"Ow! What in Hyne was that for?!" "TAKING. ROOM!" "I'm sorry ok? I tired to get someone else but no one would bunk with me. Honest." Fujin pursed her lips and Seifer pouted.

"Fine. Forgiven." She told him reluctantly. Even gently. "My things. No touch." Fujin warned. "Ok, got it." Seifer smiled and watched his friend glare at the passersby. He didn't notice he stared so openly until Fujin looked at him with a hint of a blush on her face.

"What?" She asked softly and Seifer shook his head and look away. Only Raijin noticed the heartbroken look on her face, though it was quickly replaced by more anger. It was rather amusing to see how the only ones who didn't know they loved each other were Seifer and Fujin.

"Hey Rage." The soft voice immediately snapped Raijin out of his daze and he fumbled for the words to say hello.

"Hi, ya know? How goes it?" The girl smiled at him and patted his shoulder. Poor guy nearly melted in his shoes.

"It goes. Hey I was thinking, if you guys wanted to come over tonight, we could have a little party. I had some ideas I wanted to run by Fuu and I thought we could just hang out." Seifer hid his annoyance well. He hated it when anyone other then himself called Fujin Fuu. She was _his_. '_Whoa...where did that come from?'_He wondered.

"SOUNDS GOOD. BE THERE." Fujin told her, a tiny smile on her face. Ariella smiled happily and stood to leave.

"Great I'll see you guys then! Hey Rage, come with me." Raijin got up and followed with out question and Fujin snickered. He was such a sap. Seifer didn't know he was frowning so when Fujin looked back at him her smile immediately disappeared and she looked down at the table.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Fujin said nothing, only turned so she didn't have to face him.

"Answer me Fujin." Fujin turned to glare at him with a blazing red orb.

"Don't you _dare _tell me what to do Seifer Almasy!" Fujin slammed her hands on the table and walked off. Consquently she ran into the LeonHeart brat.

"WATCH IT." Squall looked at her with an...unusual look and actually talked to her.

"Fujin...Raijin and Ariella seem really close these days...is there anything going on? Or are they just friends." He said this slowly and Fujin's guard spiked up an extra ten feet.

"FRIENDS. AFFIRMATIVE." Squall looked at the ground.

"Listen...I'm just trying to watch out for her...she's all I got left. I don't want my baby sister hurt." Fujin was touched he was sharing this with her, even though everyone already knew Ariella was Squall's baby sister.

"UNDERSTAND. RAIJIN. NEVER. HURT. KIND." Squall nodded and looked up at her through a mop of brown locks.

"Where you headed?"

"UNSURE. TRAINING CENTER."

"Want a sparr partner?" Fujin nodded and allowed him the privilege of a small smile. One he returned, much to her surprise.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Squall walked along side her quietly, the only sound was his gunblade at his hip, clinking against his belts. Fujin entered the Training Center first and looking around, found there was nothing there. For now.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, walking around quietly. Fujin nodded and listened for any sound to signal the presence of an unwanted guest.

"What is it between you and Seifer? You've stuck beside him all these years...but he treats you like trash..." He said carefully. Fujin frowned. Why _had _she stayed with him. Oh yes. She remembered. He and Raijin were the only two people she had.

"FAMILY. HAVE THEM ONLY." Squall frowned.

"No, you--"

"WATCH OUT!" Fujin flung her shuriken intot he head of a sneaky grat, effectivly splattering its brains everywhere.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Squall didn't seemed phased but her sudden softness. Seifer entered right then and glared at Squall before telling Fujin that he needed to talk with her.

"Talk to you later Fujin." Fujin turned and gave him a tiny small as she waved goodbye.

"What were you doing?!" Fujin frowned.

"TRAINING."

"With SQUALL?!"

"WITH SQUALL!!!!" She yelled. Seifer was taken back. She never yelled at him. Ever. Something in Seifer snapped and before he knew it, his hand connected with her face. The force made her stumble back a few steps and she stared up at him in awe.

"Fuu...I didn't mean...I'm-" Fujin saved him from having to say anymore.

"CROSSED LINE. PUNISHED." With that she waited for him to lead the way to where ever they were going.

---

"Alright! You guys came! Hey, I had Squall come over since he was alone tonight. Hope it's ok." Fujin was excited about this. Squall talked to her. He didn't yell at her. Most importantly, Squall didn't hit her.

"Hey help yourself to pizza guys. Come on Fuu." Ariella pulled Fujin into the bathroom.

"Fuu, sweets, I love ya...but this," Ariella gestured at Fujin ensemble.

"Has gotta change." An uneasy feeling settle over the silver haired girl as she was forced to sit down and Ariella began something called a makeover.

a.n: Lol!!! Whats this? Seifer hits her? Squall talks? What is this story coming to? I have no idea...review!!!!!

i Ultimate! you know you love me-


	3. She's So Sweet

**Chapter Three**--- **She's So Sweet**

Fujin sat still and silent as Ariella plucked, painted and primped her. Eyebrows trimmed into a delicate silver arch, lips shone with gold glimmer, her eye patch removed and eye lids dabbed with white and black to create a smoky, smouldering look. Off came the oversized blue shirt to reveal a dark grey tank top that came down her stomach half way and ended, leaving her fairy belly botton ring glittering in the light. Surprisingly, her black pants were tight and well fitting. But off they came to and Airella dashed into the other room where the three men sat drinking.

"Hey what's going on in there, ya know?" Raijing asked. Ariella smiled and shook her head, a pair of jeans in her arms.

" Can't tell...it's a surprise." Ariella winked at him and he hid the blush well. Squall sighed and shifted uncomfortably next to Seifer who couldn't stop thinking about that afternoon when he hit his Fujin.

"Here...run your fingers through your hair with this gunk...there! Woohoo, take a look!" Fujin looked and nearly fell over. She looked much different, but that was good. Right? Ariella tugged her black pants down and shoved the ripped blue jeans into her arms while yelling at her to take off her boots.

"WHY?"

"Cause I said! Oh, and you see the purple purfume on the shelf?"

"AFFIRMATIVE..."

"Use it! But not a lot, just a few dabs!" The three men looked at Ariella with raised brows as she carried the pair of high heeled black boots into the bathroom, tossing Fujin's black pants, boots, and blue shirt into the hall without so much as a second thought. Squall was slightly nervous about what Fujin and his sister where doing in there.

"Ok...all of you, may I present the ever beautiful, Fujin Kazeno!" Fujin stepped out of the bathroom, trying to pull her shirt down and continuing to brush her hair out of her eyes.

"...um..." Fujin shrugged and turned around for them to see the entire affect. Seifer's mind was racing. Was Hyne punishing him? Seifer could finally admit to himself that he wanted Fujin, but did he have to be reminded of this every second he looked at her. Of course.

"Wow...Fujin...you look great." Squall told her with a small smile. Fujin blushed and Seifer was angry. Who was Squall to be moving in on Fujin?

"Thank you Squall. So...what now?" Fujin asked softly. Ariella smiled.

"You didn't think I did all that just cause did you? We're going to the club! Let's go!" Ariella's pretty smile shone through the room.

"Come Raij. let's dance!" Ariella pulled Raijin out on to the dance floor, leaving Seifer, Squall and Fujin to themselves. The music, the drink and the company made Fujin sort of high.

"Come let's dance." She said to Squall and Seifer, ttaking their hands in hers and pulling them to the floor.

The music changed into a fast, heavy beat and Seifer stepped in front of her, his hands on her waist pulling her close. Squall was behind close enough behind her she could feel his breath on her neck as his hands roamed her hips. Her arms wrapped themselves around Seifer's neck and he leaned his chin on her shoulder, jade orbs glaring at Squall. His own ice eyes challenged him and it was then they'd reached an understanding. They both loved her in their own way. Fujin sensed the tension disappate and let herself go. Let the music take her mind elsewhere and leave her body swaying and grinding between Garden's sexiest men.

a.n: Ok...this chapter was kind of like a transition for Fujin (THOUGH COMPLETELY POINTLESS)and yet its not even in the orginal story I wrote! But I'll enventually get the rest of the real story in here...I just tweaked the pairings...I'm edging towards a sq/Fu/Sei/...oh baby! But who will get her in the end? Who does Fujin REALLY love? REVIEW! TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED...I LOVE YOU!

i Ultimate !


	4. Fury of the Wind

_**Chapter Four---Fury of the Wind**_

Fujin and the others stumbled into Ariella's dorm around 1:30. Raijin's arm was drapped around Ariella and to his surprise, Squall hadn't removed his head. Of course that could be do to the fact that both Seifer and Squall had an arm around the silver beauty and neither were concentrating on anything other then the taste of her skin. Raijin looked to Ariella and they smiled, sneaking out when the three soon-to-be lovers weren't looking. They might need some alone time. (an: that sounds soo good lol))

"S-S-eifer...S-Squall..." Fujin mumbled, falling back onto the bed , the two men tumbling down beside her. Squall murmured something into her neck and Seifer simply continued to occupy her lips. Fujin's mind was scrambled. Everything felt so right, so good. But the both of them...agreeing to share her. Did she _want _to be shared? When Squall's lips met her own and Seifer's hands drifted down her thighs, she decided that she _did,_ in fact, like being shared. But now was not the time...not like this.

"Not...now..." Fujin didn't realise how hard those words would be to say. Especially to Seifer and Squall. Immediately the intimacy stopped. However, the contact did not stop. Instead Seifer and Squall cuddled up next to her and each gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Fujin smiled and snuggled between them. Life was good.

_" She grows to fond of these HUMANS!" The figure hissed to the group._

_"We must bring her back to OUR realm." The others were not swayed._

_"Wind must bring Harmony to Earth and Sun. Wind balances all." They announced to the male god. Discussion was ended. Wind stayed with the 'Humans'. However, they would not remain Humans much longer._

_---_

Sunlight accosted the room as two of the figures on the bed awoke. Squall and Seifer looked at each other and for a moment neither did anything. But when their eyes drifted to Fujin's sleeping face, both smiled.

"Fuu..."Seifer whispered. Fujin's eyes fluttered open and she yawned and pulled the blankets up.

"Time."

"9..." Fujin smacked him on the chest, causing Squall to laugh.

"Why are you waking me up at 9 on a saturday!"

"..." Nothing was said and Fujin growled and turned into Squall, who _wasn't _waking her up. Seifer smirked and got up to make breakfast. There was a knock at the door and Fujin flung off the blankets and proceeded to fling open the door, fully prepared to send the knocker to meet Hyne himself. (A.n: I personally believe that Hyne is a blessing compared to any of the FF women angry.. : S )

However there stood a little girl with deep blue eyes and long ebon locks. She held out a package to Fujin with a shy smile.

" Harmony calls to Earth and Sun, Lady Wind." Suddenly the girl was gone, as if she'd never been. All that was left was the package. Fujin frowned and brought the box inside.

"Who was that? Sounded like one of the Third-Year students." Well, the good news was, Fujin wasn't completely insane. The bad news was she was up at 9 am on a Saturday with a box of who-knows-what from a girl who vanished into thin air.

"Well open it Fujin." Fujin held the box far away from her and told Seifer very pointedly if he wanted to know what was inside then _he _could open it. He frowned at her and opened the box. It contained three bottles, each marked with symbols.

"Well, well. Someone's sending the booze over a little early..." Seifer shrugged and popped the top off one of them, Squall soon followed suit. Fujin remained wary of the bottles. Seifer shoved the last one into her hand and told her to drink.

"Scared of a little drink Fuu?" Seifer smirked. Fujin chugged the bottle. No on called Fujin scared.

"Seifer, what was in those?" Squall swayed back and forth and Fujin looked to Seifer who was already passed out in his chair. Her head swam with fuzzy images that could barely be descerned and as she heard Squall fall to the floor, she wondered what in Hyne was happening.

_"It is done." _

_"Good...the change is begining." The gods watched as Fujin and the others lay sprawled in their dorm, memories racing through their minds_

_"What if they reject what they are?" The youngest asked, a logical fear seizing them all._

_"It must not happen. For the sake of them all it must not happen." The eldest, a silver-haired man, spoke softly and firmly. Praying for Harmony._

_A.n: Oh twistiness in the plots!hehe Review!_


End file.
